Amor Sangriento
by Levy-123
Summary: AU. Aquello que hacían era prohibido, ambos lo sabían, era un tabú que sin darse cuenta decidieron romper, ya que el deseo por el otro era casi inigualable. Sus reuniones eran secretas, nadie sabía de ellas, las hacían en la oscuridad, donde el ojo humano nunca podría llegar a verlos.


**Amor Sangriento**

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon claramente no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones xD

**Advertencias: ****AU****. **Este One-shot tiene contenido Yaoi. Ósea Chico x Chico, si no te gusta o eres intolerante a este tipo de fics, te invito a que le hagas click al botón de reversa ;3 Lo que escribí fue solamente para saciar mi curiosidad -3-

**Shipping: **Red x Green (OriginalShipping)

**Nota:** No sabía en qué ranting clasificar el One-shot, entones por si las dudas decidí M.

* * *

Aquello que hacían era prohibido, ambos lo sabían, era un tabú que sin darse cuenta decidieron romper, ya que el deseo por el otro era casi inigualable. Sus reuniones eran secretas, nadie sabía de ellas, las hacían en la oscuridad, donde el ojo humano nunca podría llegar a verlos. En cada encuentro bañados a la luz de la Luna se volvían a jurar amor eterno y se entregaban el uno al otro; con desenfreno, en un baile que los dos ya sabían de memoria y gustosos lo repetían hasta que sus cuerpos les exigieran parar; cuando la fatiga los golpeaba y a lo único que podrían hacer es caer rendidos en los brazos de su amante. Con respiraciones erráticas, corazones palpitantes a todo dar, una fina capa perlada cubriéndolos y desnudos en cuerpo y alma. Finalizando el haber entregado todo su ser al otro. Felices, completos y en paz.

A la vista de todos, ellos seguían tratándose de la misma manera de siempre. Como simples conocidos. No necesitaban decir mucho, con un intercambio de miradas, ya sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y le quería transmitir. Era inimaginable para todos conocidos suyos el pensamiento de que ellos estuvieran realizando esas pequeñas reuniones secretas cada noche que podían, las palabras que se intercambiaban, al igual que las miradas y sentimientos.

Cada uno fuera de esas noches tenían sus propias vidas, metas que cumplir, familias o amigos con los cuales hablar.

Green venia de una familia muy conservadora. Su abuelo era tan anticuado y estricto. Casi queriendo controlar su vida, forma de pensar y actuar, vestir y con quien relacionarse. Debido a todas estas presiones que fue sometido desde su niñez hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, escapó gustoso de todo aquello lejos a una universidad. Gracias a la educación dada por el veterano, su carácter se volvió un tanto rebelde, engreído y desconfiado, tanto de los que le rodeaban y de sí mismo. Al conocer a Red, se sintió extrañamente cautivado de la forma tan peculiar y poco expresiva del chico. Sus finas facciones que no lo hacían ver más femenino, si no más atrayente. Su blanca piel de porcelana que lo hacía resaltar de los demás y sus increíbles ojos rojos que lo atraparon. Sintió la necesidad de verlos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la necesidad de tocarlo y aún más inexplicable, de besarlo. Ignoraba con todas sus fuerzas esas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que oía su nombre. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad que le sucedía. Si no fuera por aquel empujón involuntario en aquella fiesta, jamás se hubiera atrevido a siquiera rosar su piel ni por accidente.

Red por su parte venía de una familia muy humilde y hogareña. Su madre a su vista era la madre más excepcional que haya visto. Siempre dándole el doble de apoyo y amor, debido a que su padre no se encontraba con el gracias a su trabajo. En el lecho donde vivió tenían pensamientos mucho más liberales. Eran espontáneos, les gustaba vivir el momento aun si su situación económica no era la mejor. Red desde que tuvo memoria le costó relacionarse con las personas, nadie sabía el porqué; simplemente esa era su forma de ser y carácter. Siempre se esforzó en sus estudios, pensando fervientemente en devolverle todo lo que su madre le entrego, esa era su forma de agradecerle a ella. Recibió una beca de la universidad de Kanto, no dudo y partió a aquella ciudad algo distanciada de su hogar. Teniendo el continuo apoyo de su progenitora. Cuando conoció a Green, se sintió extrañamente atraído. Su forma de ser tan llamativa, su complexión tan masculina y bien trabajada, su rostro tan condenadamente atractivo y sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y adictivos. Red no se complicó la existencia y acepto sus sentimientos en el momento. No vio nada malo en ello, estaba enamorado y punto. Justo como su madre le había descrito que sería. Cuando tuvo que besar a Green en esa fiesta no se negó, aun sabiendo que la novia de este estaba presente, es más los estaba incitando a hacerlo ¡Qué maravilla!

Después de aquel beso, el castaño lo buscó. Lo iba a ver a su apartamento y sorpresivamente lo besaba, pero esa vez con aun más intensidad que la primera vez. Red no rechazo aquella acción y se dejó llevar. Solo las cuatro paredes de su habitación y el manto nocturno saben lo que ocurrió después.

Volviendo al presente. Green era el único de los dos que se negaba a hacer pública su relación. Decía que no era el momento adecuado, todavía tenía que terminar su relación con Leaf. Era complicado debido al carácter que tenía la chica. Red no se quejó y espero paciente a que su amado estuviera listo. Aunque Green continuó posponiendo el corte de su relación con la joven por semanas, que luego se convirtieron en meses. Red comprensivo continúo esperando el momento en que estuviera preparado su pareja. Continuaba dejándose llevar como le había recomendado su madre, permitiendo a Green que lo tocara, besara y demás.

Como normalmente sucedía, Green fue a ver a Red en una noche cualquiera. Cuando estaban por empezar su danza y desnudarse el uno al otro. La puerta sonó. Se separaron y arreglaron, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Red abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraban algunos amigos. Ellos al ver que Green se encontraba con el azabache, bromearon diciendo que ellos estaban teniendo una aventura prohibida; ninguno espero esa clase de chiste y se tensaron de tan solo pensar en que los descubrieran. Lo que Red no espero fue la reacción de su amante.

-"_Tch,_ _como si fuera a caer tan bajo y hacer algo tan asqueroso" _Fue su respuesta, el resto río y le dio la razón, comentando en lo espeluznante que sería aquello. Tal vez el castaño debió de medir sus palabras o cambiarlas por completo, ya que en el corazón de Red una herida fue hecha. Unas horas más tarde los chicos como llegaron decidieron irse, Green alegando que debía de ayudar a Red a ordenar el desastre que habían provocado dijo que se quedaría y que se fueran sin él; lo cual fue mentira. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el chico salto encima del azabache. Besándole el cuello frenética y lascivamente. Increíblemente, Red esta vez no hiso caso a las palabras de su madre y no se dejó llevar. Tomo de los hombros a Green y le pidió que se marchara. El castaño enfadado y ofendido se marchó dando un portazo. Esa noche Red no durmió. Se sentó a una orilla de su cama, pensando en cómo hallar una bandita que se pueda colocar en la herida que había en su corazón.

Por el resto del mes Green no le volvió a dirigir la palabra al azabache. Estaba enojadísimo porque le despreciaron y dejaron de lado. Eso pensaba él. Con cada día que pasó y cada encuentro de miradas que tuvo Red con Green, la herida se empezaba a abrir y por consecuencia a sangrar lentamente. La mirada que le dedicaba el castaño era una de completa indiferencia.

Al finalizar el mes, en otra de las ya acostumbradas noches solitarias de Red; el timbre sonó. Alguien lo buscaba a altas horas de la noche, no entendía quién podría ser. Al momento de abrir la puerta no logro ver nada, en vez de eso sintió como algo se estrellaba contra sus labios, el ruido de la puerta cerrase y el continuo manoseo que sentía debajo de su camisa. No necesito cerciorarse de la identidad de la persona, ya lo sabía. Era Green, solo él lo haría sentir de esa manera y lo tocaba con esa intensidad. Se entregó a él como hace tiempo, sintió que con cada beso y caricia se detenía el sangrado y cicatrizaba un poco más aquella herida que tenía, no le importo las cosas que sucedieron en ese mes de indiferencia, ahora mismo se sentía amado y feliz.

Al despertar ya eran las dos de la tarde y Green se había marchado, tan solo dejando una nota que decía _"Me surgió un inconveniente, me tengo que ir" _El azabache se sintió satisfecho con el que le dejara ese recado, el pensamiento de enojarse porque el chico no se encontraba a su lado en ese momento nunca cruzo por su cabeza. Atesoro el escrito junto a su corazón y continúo durmiendo.

Todo aparentemente volvió a como un mes. Las visitas de Green volvieron, con ciertos detalles que las hacían diferentes, pero a Red le eran igual de especiales. Ahora el castaño no repetía continuamente lo mucho que le gustaba Red o cuanto lo necesitaba y quería. No había ese romanticismo antes de dejarse llevar por su libido, aun así el azabache solo sintió que su relación cambio un poco debido a su discusión y que pronto todo se arreglaría.

Sin embargo no conto con ver aquello. Estaban todos sus amigos, incluyéndolo a _él_, reunidos en un ambiente relajado. Red al ver el aura que emanaba el grupo quiso acercarse, pero lo vió. Su amante se estaba besando con Leaf, quien se supone que debió de haber terminado su relación hace mucho; como le había prometido. Camino a paso firme y quedando frente a Green exclamo.

-¿Q-Qué se supone que ha-haces?-Dijo suavemente el azabache, ya que aunque quisiera, frente a tanta gente no lograba sacar su voz más allá de una dócil exclamación.

-¿Eh? ¿Es qué estas ciego o que idiota? Beso a mi novia.- Respuesta concisa, sin vacilación ni nervios. Green se mostró molesto por la interrupción, miro con más detalle a Red y vio el ligero ceño fruncido que tenía, además de su tenue rubor en las mejillas. Alzo una ceja y lo miro con enojo.- No molestes más.- Con desprecio lanzo sus palabras, para luego volver el rostro hacia la chica con la intención de seguir su anterior actividad. Pero no conto con que estuviera mirando a Red, al igual que el resto.

-¿Qué pasa Red? ¿Acaso estas celoso? –Dijo burlonamente Leaf, ya que le causaba algo de gracia la forma en que se comportaba su amigo. Era inusual.

-¡No me jodas! ¡A Reddie le gusta Green! ¡Kyaaa!- Exclamo eufórica Crystal mientras se mordía su dedo índice y se removía excitada.

-Deja de ser tan estúpida de una vez Crystal y piensa. Como si me fuera a interesar en un chico.- Menosprecio Green a su amante nocturno. Sin una pisca de culpabilidad, como si todo lo que hicieron nunca paso. La cicatriz en el corazón de azabache se abrió y volvió a sangrar, solo que esta vez con aun más intensidad. Red miraba a Green atónito y dolido por sus palabras. Sin entender donde quedo el hombre que lo acompañó la noche pasada. Luego un pensamiento surco en su mente y se clavó bien profundo.

_-"Y si… y si todo este tiempo Green siguió haciendo esto con Leaf y al mismo tiempo conmigo aquello todas las noches…"-_Miro una vez más a los ojos del castaño buscando alguna señal oculta o algún mensaje que le demostrara lo contrario, pero lo que vio fue tan claro como el agua y tan duro como el concreto. Red leía la frase _"piérdete". _

La vista del azabache poco a poco fue perdiendo brillo y se apagó por completo, todo a su mirada era tan opaco y sin gracia, en su pecho con gran facilidad se escuchó "crack" tan fuerte y doloroso que hasta Green lo oyó y se sintió mal por el chico de mirada rojiza, hasta que recordó que si lo apoyaba o decía algo a su favor en ese momento quedaría como un gay frente a todos, así que decidió guardar silencio. El azabache lentamente dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo, escuchando los constantes murmullos de las chicas y las burlas de los chicos. Red tenía un solo pensamiento en mente ¿Dónde conseguiría hilo y aguja para coser su pobre y destrozado corazón?

Esa noche escuchó, otra vez, el constante sonar del timbre, como costumbre abrió la puerta y recibió un beso desesperado, un manoseo y un portazo en su puerta. No dijo nada, permaneció en silencio pensando en alguna medicina para su roto corazón, mientras tanto Green se encargaba de desvestirlo. Solo que el castaño esa noche no estaría junto a su normal amante, sino que le haría compañía a su cascaron vacío.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias y felicidades, ¡te ganaste un premio!.. Bueno tal vez no, pero mi agradecimiento era verdad :3

Todavía estoy algo extrañada por lo que acabo de escribir. No tengo idea de dónde habrá salido esta idea y no lo pensaré mucho. Entonces yo me marcho y despido.

Nos Vemos! ;3


End file.
